


Some Lies are Moral

by Ihasmagma



Series: SLaM thé séries [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, College AU, Demons, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Getting high, Gore and violence brought to you by Remus, Like SLOWWWW, M/M, Magic AU, Multi, Panic Attacks, References to Drugs, Roomates AU, Sickness, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Spiders, Vomiting, its gonna get weird, nsfw stuff mentioned (again thanks Remus), oh yeah there’s demons, whoops, you really dont, you think you know where it’s going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihasmagma/pseuds/Ihasmagma
Summary: Virgil just applied for an apartment for five, for his first year of collage. Little did he expect to find people like him there.Especially after strange things and powers are revealed in the university, and magic becomes a normal part of their lives.But when everyone could be lying.Who do you trust?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/ Original character, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Past Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders - Relationship
Series: SLaM thé séries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751239
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Some Lies are Moral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agaychicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaychicken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Lesson in Practicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307940) by [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/pseuds/ResidentAnchor). 



> Welcome to this hell ride. You are never getting off.

It was a late summer’s day when Virgil entered his new apartment. He decided to rent an apartment off campus, since he heard it’s cheaper in the end. And perhaps it was, he wasn’t much of a math person, so he wouldn’t know.

He walked onto the old stone steps and entered the building, walking up to the fourth floor. 

The building was rustic, and made out of old red bricks. It had a nice cozy feel to it. One that made Virgil feel almost safe.

‘Here it is,’ he thinks, looking at the withered wooden door. He takes a deep breath, praying that his roommates won’t kill him. 

What if they were serial killers? Or pedophiles? 

He accidentally applied for a five person apartment instead of a two, turns out being drunk while filling out forms isn’t the best idea. 

Which of course, resulted in a slew of anxiety over moving in, anxiety that made it hard for him to even knock on the door. 

Eventually, he mustered up the confidence he needed to knock.

The door made a loud creak, and behind it was a grinning boy. 

He walked inside, with the boy with the blonde hair and rosy cheeks sitting on the couch. “Hi! I’m Patton!” The blonde cheered, grinning and waving.

Virgil bit his lip, playing with his fingers. This guy had way too much sugar in his body for it to possibly be healthy. 

“I’m Virgil,” he says, hands in his black and purple hoodie. All he brought with him was a simple messenger bag he carried around everywhere with a small first aid kit, and a picture of his Mom. And a small suitcase, filled with clothes, of course.

Another boy came out, face stuck in a book. “Greetings,” 

The dark skinned boy says, placing down his book on the kitchen counter. He had a sweater and looked like a poster boy for Nerd.

“This is Virgil!” Patton introduced Virgil, which Virgil was quite thankful for. He wasn’t a big fan of introductions. He found them redundant and stressful.

“Oh! Well I’m Logan, pleasure to meet you,” he extends a hand, which Virgil politely declines. He did not want to punish them with the touch of his cold dead-zombie-like hands. 

Another boy came out, with sparkly reddish brown hair, and dark eyes. He wore a sparkling outfit. “Greetings, I am Roman Prince,” Roman introduces himself, bowing.

Virgil couldn’t help but laugh. “You are extra,” 

“Oh! Wow you and you are emo, so emo, I’m calling you Hot topic Reject,” he smirks. 

“Okay, hmm...” he looks him up and down and smirks. “Princey,” Virgil rolled his eyes. He already didn’t like this sparkly shit.

“Oh this is so exciting! I have roommates!” Patton says, pulling Virgil, Roman, and Logan into a tight and warm hug. 

“Patton, we only met each other today-“ Roman tries.

“I don’t care!” Patton grinned.

“I can’t breathe-“ Logan mumbled.

“Oh come on! You love it!” Patton giggles.

Virgil rolled his eyes, but let out a soft smile.

Janus was the final one to move in, coming late in the night, almost Eight PM. He didn’t want to deal with people too much. Or the questions about his face, or the annoying screams of them. 

He wore a trench-coat and a black hat, walking through the wet streets of Boston. He held his black umbrella tightly.

Janus entered the building, and the apartment, which was at the highest point of the building, only to find a familiar face lurking there. He froze, staring.

“What are you doing here?” Virgil asked, eyes widening then morphing into a scowl. It was clear he was still upset over the incident...

“Im moving in, you?” Janus asks. He was praying that Virgil was not one of his new roommates.

“Same...” Virgil looked to the side. Well, that prayer fell short.

“Look I-“ Janus began, hoping to explain himself. All he wanted to do was explain what happened.

“Don’t,” he glared. He sighed, walking off into his room, which already had his usual sign of KEEP OUT on it, with skull stickers all over it.

Janus sighed, great way to make an impression. 

He put his hat on the rack, closed up his umbrella, and walked into the room at the end of the hall, the only one with an open door, and an empty room. That probably meaning it was vacant.

He closed the door, locking it from the inside, sighing. 

There was a big window ledge at the side of his room. 

He sat down beside the window, watching the rain fall down the old Boston streets. They were only a few blocks from the university he is going to.

He was lucky he was in the more old side of Boston, it reminded him of his home back in London. He sighed, and began unpacking his suitcase.

He didn’t have much, but clothes, and some old memories and reminders of his family back home. While it was only two years since he moved to the United States, it feels like a billion years. 

He sighs, looking at the mirror in his room. It was a small mirror, but still, he just stared it. 

His hand began tracing his face. Specifically the left side of his face, which was burned and pink. And just... gross. Disgusting.

He hated it. He also hated how everyone had to ask how he got burned. He never did tell that story to anyone but-

He shook the thought off his mind, and began getting ready for bed.

In the morning, he’ll meet his other roommates.

—-{A couple days later}—

It was about 7 am, everyone was out in the living room, and after some awkward introductions and lots of glares from Virgil, Janus was sitting on the recline chair, with his legs crossed. He was reading.

Patton was cooking breakfast for everyone, humming to a small tune being played on his cellphone.

“You know you don’t have to cook us breakfast,” Virgil says, looking up from his phone. 

“I know! I want to, Kiddo!” Virgil raised an eyebrow. How is it in a couple days, Patton already felt so comfortable with them, to call them kiddo? Especially when Virgil didn’t even feel comfortable shaking anyone’s hand. 

Roman came out, with bags under his eyes that rivaled the anxious boy’s.

“Jeez, what happened to you?” Virgil asked. Roman just groaned, and grabbed himself a mug and poured himself a cup of coffee. Creamy coffee.

“I didn’t get any sleep,” he says, taking a sip. He looked like coffee and sleep had a baby.

“Geez,” Virgil rolled his eyes. “Just do what I do, put makeup over your bags,” 

“No thanks, I don’t want to look like Dracula’s long lost son!” Roman snapped.

“Well Im glad I don’t look like I just got off from a scene of kinky boots,” Virgil deadpanned.

“Wow, thanks,” Virgil continued poking at his pancakes. It’s strange, Patton always cooked for everyone, but Roman never ate anything.

Virgil shrugged it off. Maybe he preferred not to eat in front of other people, it’s a common thing with people with SAD. granted, he doubted Roman has social anxiety disorder if he can pull off those extravaganza that are his outfits. 

“Where do you work, anyway, Roman?” Logan asked, raising his head from his novel. He was currently reading “Best ways to succeed in business”

“Im a waiter when Im not in class,” Roman was taking Theatre and performing Arts at the St. Thomas University. 

“Oh, I take business,” Logan states. All of them went to the same university. Roman was honestly shocked that it worked out this way.

Virgil froze. It was getting late, and he did not want to be late for the History lecture.

“Well I gotta get going,” Virgil states, grabbing his bag. 

“Stay safe!” Patton waves, as Virgil walks out.

Roman sighed, “I’m gonna go take a shower,” he mumbles and walks out of the kitchen, leaving a full plate of pancakes behind, which Patton happily enjoyed.

Roman turned on the faucet, letting the hot water hit his bare skin, making him cringe in pain.

He played with his fingers, letting sparks of light on them. 

He sighed, and traced the light around his stomach, which was thin and you could faintly see his bones.

He sighs, returning to washing his beautiful hair. 

Virgil was walking out of class, listening to some Twenty One pilots when a man ran up to him. He had dark brown hair, and an orange scarf that matched the rest of his outfit. 

“Hey, you really know your history!” He says to him, cheerfully. 

Virgil covered his head with his hood. “Thanks...” he says. What did this guy want?

“I’m Ethan!” He says, reaching out his hand.

Virgil shook his head, to decline.

“Want to hang out sometime?” Ethan asked, walking through the hall. Why was he asking? I mean, he never even talked to Virgil, so why did Ethan want to hang out.

No matter how fast Virgil tried to walk, Ethan still caught up to him. 

“I-“ there was no escaping this, and he didn’t feel comfortable enough to be rude. Especially with so many eyes around.

“Fine,” he says, annoyed, letting out a big huff.

Ethan smiles. “Perfect, wanna go grab something at the Italian bakery, Ala mode? After Arts and crafts?” Both of them were majoring in fashion.

Virgil nods, and Ethan walks off, leaving Virgil on the campus of the university.

Roman met up with his friends during lunch time. 

Rémy was sporting a dark blue dye, and his usual Starbucks coffee. Roman doesn’t recall a single time he’s seen Rémy without a Starbucks coffee in his hand.

Emilie had a pastel sweater on, and holding a peanut butter jelly sandwich.

“I swear, If I hear anymore Panic at the Disco, I may actually kill someone,” Roman groans, putting two fingers to his temples. He still had that tired look to him.

“It can’t be that bad, I mean their song build god first then talk, or something like that, isn’t that bad,” Rémy says, taking a sip.

“Well does your roommate never stop freaking playing it!” Roman cries.

“Maybe try to voice your concerns, and talk it out. Speaking about your feelings is the best way for people to see your hurt,” Emilie says, fixing his glasses.

“Thanks, but I don’t need therapist advice right now,” Roman glares at his friend.

“Hey, Im just practicing!” Emilie defends.

“When you’re gonna be a therapist, how would you decorate your office anyway?” Rémy asked, trying to change the subject.

“STEVEN UNIVERSE POSTERS AND AVATAR PICTURES AND GRAVITY FALLS PINE TREE-“ 

Roman and Rémy laugh.

“Okay okay, we get it,” Roman laughs.

“Sorry!” Emilie giggles.

“Why are you looking so tired, Ro? And did you lose some weight I see?” Rémy smirked, pointing to the Latino boy.

“Yeah, is it noticeable?” 

“Yes,” Rémy says, very dramatically.

“Make sure you’re not skipping meals, Ro! That’s very bad for your mental state and will lead to depression and further feelings of anxiety,” Emilie points out. 

“Woah woah, guys chill, I’m fine!” Roman flings his arms around defensively.

“We’re just checking,” Emilie states, with a caring smile.

“I am so glad I have you, and Remy as friends,” Roman flings an arm around his best friends.

“Always, I am the amazing Rémy Dormir after all~” hé sings, in a French accent.

Both Roman and Emilie laugh at their sun glass wearing friend.

“Now what do you say we get some milkshakes?” Emilie asks.

“I’d love that,” Roman says, feeling his chest flair up with anxiety.

Logan enjoyed most of his time in the apartment, it was nice and quiet, which made him assume he was alone. He closed his book, smiling. Another book finished.

He sighed, and levitated a book from the shelf and into his lap.

Patton just stared there, jaw dropped.

“You have powers?!” He says, gasping, but his shock soon morphed into uncontrollable happiness.

“Yes,” Logan deadpanned, fixing his glasses. He didn’t see the importance in this. Why was it such a big deal after all? He just had them, he didn’t know why, he just... did!

“Oh my god! That’s amazing! What else can you do?” Patton sat beside him, squealing.

Logan lifted a pillow and threw it at the blonde, annoyed.

It knocked Patton to the floor.

“That’s amazing, and I’m okay-“ he mumbles. Logan could practically hear the grin in his voice. He rolls his eyes.

Logan opened the book, and began reading. 

“Does anyone else know?” 

Logan shook his head, refusing to look up from the book.

“Does anyone else have powers?” 

Logan sighs. “I do not know,”

“I can’t believe my roommate has superpowers!” He beamed.

“One, they aren’t superpowers, they are more like...”

“MAGIC!” Patton exclaimed.

“Sure Patton, magic,” Logan rolled his eyes. “Now may I continue reading?” 

Patton blushed. “Oh yeah, sorry,” he giggled, walking into his room, mumbling to himself,  
“My roommate has magic!” He sang, and walked inside his room, and closed the door.

Logan just looked at the door, sighed once more, fixed his glasses, and continued on with his day.

Virgil sighed, biting into his soft cookie he bought.

“So, what do you like?” Ethan asked, drinking his coffee.

“Uh, Music? Art? Fashion?” Virgil says, confused. Is this like a date or? Virgil wasn’t sure to be honest. He was not all too interested in a romantic relationship at the moment.

“Cool, say, are you straight?” Ethan smirked.

Oh shit, this was definitely a date. Virgil gulped, how does he escape this. Wait, say he is!

“I am straight, yes,” he lies.

“Oh, well I am gay,” Ethan replies, biting into his cannoli. 

Virgil didn’t know what to say, to be honest he was on the verge of leaving.

“You ever dated anyone?”

And that’s his cue to leave.

“Look Um, man, I’ve gotta get to my job, bye,” he says, and ran off, anxiously, and frantically rushing up the apartment stairs.

“What’s got you in a huff?” Logan asks, looking up.

“Don’t want to talk,” Virgil mumbles, before running into his room.

Logan raises an eyebrow before just letting it sink down, as he resumed his studies.

Patton the next day walked down to check their mailbox, and he found an envelope with a familiar red seal. He smiles, opening it.

Dear residents of this apartment,   
We would like to invite you to visit our club of the unusual arts. We are looking for people to help us set up for an event.   
Feel free to call for questions here: 753753753

Love,   
The Dean.

Patton pocketed thé letter and went back upstairs. “Coming Roman!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was the first chapter! Please comment, if you do, you get a cookie.  
> Bill: and I won’t destroy you all!  
> BILL, STOP!!


End file.
